


Fiery Passions (And Hot Chocolate)

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Light Spanking, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bareback, cuddling by the fire, cuteness, definitly, heavy smut, less cuddling more smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Kyle has missed Willy. He'll probably never stop making up for the contract. Not that he has to. Willy would be down to kiss this man for the rest of his life no matter what.





	Fiery Passions (And Hot Chocolate)

Willy walks in and drops his stuff where Kyle keeps his coats and shoes. He can smell something cooking. So, he follows his nose to the kitchen where Kyle has a full dinner almost prepared.

He looks up and smiles at Willy. “Hey.” He leans in for a quick kiss before grabbing the meat out of the oven. “How was it?”

“Good. Auston whooped my ass. Again.” He sighs and leans against the counter. 

Kyle chuckles. “Anything new?”

Willy scowls and sticks his tongue out. “What did you make me?”

“Steak and potatoes. Thought you might need it.”

Willy moans, mouth watering. “You’re too good to me.” He follows Kyle to the table. They sit next to each other, Kyle at the head. 

Dinner is a fairly silent affair because Willy doesn’t want to stop eating. It’s all so good. Kyle is such a good cook and treats him so well. He just wants to savor every bite. 

He’s helping Kyle with the dishes when he says, “Go sit on the couch. I’ve got something else for you.”

Willy looks at him in confusion but does as he’s told. “Is it a present?” Willy calls from the living room.

“Not really. But, you’re still going to love it.”

“I love everything you give me.” Willy settles into the couch. Kyle walks in with two mugs in hand. He hands one to Willy. He blows on it gently. It smells like hot chocolate and has marshmallows bobbing on top. “You made this yourself?” He sees Kyle turn on the fireplace before coming over to the couch. 

Kyle nods. “Thought you might want something sweet. A treat.” He shrugs and sits down. Willy snuggles in close and sips. It’s good and spreads warmth through his body.

“Like it?”

Willy nods. “Love it.” The fire crackles. It’s cozy and wonderful and Willy wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

“I’m glad you’re back.”

Willy hums. “Me too.”

“I missed you.” It’s low. Like admitting it might send Willy away again. 

“I know. I missed you too.” The feeling was mutual. Willy wanted to be back as much Kyle as Kyle wanted him back. He wanted to be back for more reasons than either his dad or his agent knew. 

Kyle presses a kiss to Willy’s head.

“You’ve got me for the next seven years. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Willy smirks up at Kyle who takes the opportunity to kiss him full on the mouth. Willy breaks it only in fear of dropping his cup. They both set their mugs on the coffee table. Kyle hauls Willy back in. Willy goes gladly, letting himself be draped across Kyle’s front. Kyle palms his ass while he kisses Willy senseless. He loves the feeling of Kyle’s lips. The way their hard and demanding but soft and gentle at the same time. 

He presses back, trying to get a hand between them to work Kyle’s dick. But, Kyle grabs Willy’s hand, holding it down against his side.

“Tsk. Tsk. Not yet, babe.”

Willy whines and presses his hips forward. 

“Always my horny boy.”

“Yeah, so get on with it,” Willy pants. 

Kyle chuckles. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”

“But I like the fire. It sets the atmosphere.”

Kyle rolls his eyes. “You’re such a brat. Did you know that?”

“Of course, I am. And you love it.” 

Kyle wants to smack the smug look off Willy’s face. So, he rolls them around until Willy is underneath him. He pulls his pants down just low enough to get at his asshole.

“About time,” Willy huffs. 

Kyle gives him a swift spank to the ass which gets a gasp out of Willy as he pitches forward.

“Not fair!” he whines.

“Who said I ever played fair?” Kyle says. He teases at Willy’s hole, not quite pushing in. He knows there’s lube hidden in the couch cushions somewhere. He’ll get it in a bit, once he’s got Willy absolutely squirming for it. 

Willy groans, the gasps when Kyle presses his tongue to him. He pushes his ass up, trying to get Kyle to go further, do more. But Kyle backs off. He presses a kiss to either cheek. Gives a soft smack before returning. He works his tongue a little way in. Willy is always loose, but since he’s been back, he’s been tighter. Kyle is silently grateful for that, knowing Willy waited and didn’t do anything with anyone while he was in Sweden. It’s not like they’ve really defined that they’re exclusive, but it’s what Kyle always imagined.

“Come on you asshole,” Willy grunts. 

Kyle pulls back to hear Willy whine. He rummages around for the lube that he knows is hidden somewhere in the couch cushions. It doesn’t take him too long to find it thankfully, with how desperate Willy is below him. His own cock is rock hard and ready. He wants nothing more than to be inside of Willy. To feel that tight heat around him. 

He lubes up one finger. He’s sure Willy can take it, but he wants to be careful. It slides in somewhat with ease. Willy groans, arching his back. He pumps it in and out for a little, getting some slick in him. Then, Kyle eases his finger out so he can add a second. It goes with some difficulty, but once in, Willy lets out a moan and relaxes almost entirely. 

“Now, please, now. More,” Willy begs.

Kyle pets his free hand down Willy’s back. “Shhhh. It’s okay. Babe. Let me give you one more.”

Willy groans and Kyle does. He scissors his fingers, making sure Willy is as prepped and he can be, before moving to lube his own cock. It’s a little cold, but his cock never flags. How could it with the beautiful boy in front of him. He braces himself with an arm by Willy’s face and slowly presses in. 

He tight, tighter than he’s been in a while. Kyle grunts when he’s fully sheathed. Willy is panting under him.

“Move,” he grunts.

“You sure?” Kyle asks, concerned. He strokes Willy’s hip.

“Go, Kyle, please!”

Kyle doesn’t need any more prompting. He slides out then back in with force. His pushes Willy onto his elbows. He slowly picks up his pace as Willy keeps pushing back into Kyle’s thrusts. Soon, they have a strong rhythm going, and Kyle’s not sure how much longer he’ll last.

“Gonna,” Willy grunts out.

Kyle reaches around and gets a hand on Willy’s dick. It takes two strokes before Kyle is catching Willy’s come in his hand. Willy shudders, and Kyle keeps going. Willy all but collapses beneath him. But Kyle isn’t too far behind. Needing two more thrusts before he’s groaning and pumping come into Willy’s tight ass. 

They rearrange themselves, so they can curl together. Kyle pulls a blanket over them, the sweat on his skin starting to cool. 

Willy is pressing light kisses to Kyle’s hand.

“You doing okay?”

Willy nods. “Way more than just okay.”

Kyle smiles. He kisses Willy’s head and leans back a little. The fire is crackling still and blanket there to keep them warm. Kyle tightens his grip on Willy. He’s not necessarily scared Willy’s going to get up and walk out, but maybe someday, someday he’ll lose his beautiful boy. Today thankfully is not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series. I honestly love this pairing for whatever reason and will write Willy/Kyle smut til the day I die, unfortunately. Tell me what you thought and come talk to me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
